Nightmare's End
by MusicalAngel499
Summary: It had been a long time, since that night. Since the night that Marti Stark had been taken. Five years, she was tortured and used as an experimental DNA experiment. She's settled into her life, content to be living with her dog. But then a man in a dark suit claiming to know her uncle flips her life upside down. She has a chance to help all the tortured souls like her, but can she?
1. Prologue

**Authoress' note: This is my first time writing for The Avengers, any comments or suggestions are always welcome.**

 **~Skittles**

After a long day, a small girls slips into her bed, sighing as the covers on her body warm gradually. As the girl sleeps, a figure appears over her, opening the window and walking to the bed where the girl lays. The girl stirs, shivering from the breeze but doesn't awaken, the figure leans over and reaches out to her neck where a blue crystal begins to glow. Before the stranger could do anything a low growl rips through the room, the figure looks up to see a large animal of beastly size staring him down, hackles raised. The silhouette chuckles and turns toward the open window, glancing back at the girl before darting out the window. The young girls begins to thrash in her sleep, her dreams changing from happiness to horror...

 _It started when she was eight... The horror she called her life..._

 _Or at least that's what she thinks, after all, it's hard to remember very much from her childhood._

 _She can vaguely recall darkness, just overwhelming darkness, and then light. Bright florescent lights that burned her eyes; and pain, overwhelming pain everywhere. Blinking, she tried to rub her eyes but found her arms tied down, panicking she tried to pull free. She struggled hard, hysteria edging in. Looking down she saw she was wearing a hospital gown and that there is a row of stitches on her stomach going up to her sternum._

 _"Please! Can anyone hear me? Please come help me it hurts, it hurts so bad!"_ _She sobbed._

 _Finding that she couldn't move, she looked around to find herself tied to an operation table, in a room that looked similar to a hospital, but something feels... off. she looked around to see things that can't be described, but will never leave her mind for as long as she lives._

 _The sound of a door opening made her head snap around. "what's this one?" her brown eyes widened at the emotionless, cold voice. "This is EX. 174, a new one just brought in for experimenting, she's already had the tissue and organ samples taken." Shivering, she tried to move away, but couldn't._

 _The man moved closer, picking up a syringe filled with sickly blue liquid. "Let's start, shall we?" All she remembers after that is pain, pain and more pain. When they 'finished' with her she was thrown into a dog cage, moaning softly, she runs her fingers over her throbbing neck; when they come back covered in blood she gasps._

 _"I'm guessing you're the newbie, don't worry. It gets easier as time goes, you'll get tough" she looks over at the cage next to her to see a skinny boy with_ _wings_ _slouching over. He grins at her and sticks his hand into her cage and rests it on her shoulder._

 _"What's your name kid?" she sniffles, wiping her nose with the back of her hand._

 _"Marti, Marti Stark"_

 _~o0o~_ With a gasp, Marti bolts upright, clutching her chest and panting wildly. Her black hair a rat's nest around her shoulders and her brown eyes glazed over with fear. A small whimper brought her senses back, looking down, she sees her brindle English Mastiff, Puff, nudging his head against her thigh. Gently, she strokes his head. "It was just a dream, about the past" she says aloud, as if to reassure herself that she was safe in her small house in Ireland.

Mindlessly, she traces her fingers over the brand tattooed into the skin of her neck, right under her jaw. EX, 174. [FAILED] is what is reads in red ink. "Just a dream..." she mutters once more, before turning on her side and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Waking up in the morning Marti stands and a stops abruptly, feeling the usually warm pennant icy against her skin. Fishing it out from underneath her shirt she's startled to see the pale blue, crystal like pennant glowing and the inner light swirling.

"What in the name of-" she mutters, her voice scratchy from sleep, the glowing suddenly ceased when she touched the pennant with her other hand. She quickly retracts her hand and stares hard at the pennant before tucking it into her shirt and going about her usual morning routine.

After locking Puff in the large backyard of her small house, the girl begins the walk to the small cafe where she works to pay the bills.

"Look at you Marti, coming in early as usual" Marti smiles softly pulling her hair up and grabbing an apron.

"I came in the same time I do every day." Marti laughs quietly and gets to work, the dream and strange occurrence thought of no more. When she got home from work, she lets Puff into the house and begins to make dinner for the two of them, not a care in the world. Just a girl and her dog against everything.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: I swear on my life.

 _*beepbeepbeepbeepbe-CRUNCH*_

Marti slams her palm onto the snooze button, groaning as she heaves herself from bed, running a hand through her messy hair, rubbing her eyes clear of sleep. Mumbling to herself, she begins to shuffle to the bathroom to shower.

Half-way to the bathroom Marti lets out a yelp, tumbling to the floor in a heap of too large clothing and hair. " Puff!" she scolds the large dog who just wags his tail. "Ugh, why do you think you're a lap dog?" She laughs as he licks her face.

She manages to push the two hundred fifty pound dog off of her small frame and trudge to the bathroom and steps into the shower, the warm water hitting her back and making her sigh, letting it sooth her sore muscles she finishes quickly, stepping out and getting dressed. When trying to put her shirt on, her wings get in the way.

"Ouch" she groans, trying to find a way to fit her wings into her shirt.

Finally giving up, she pulls out her pocket knife and slashes two long slits in the back of her shirt and lets her blue and white wings through them. Sighing in relief, she shrugs her leather jacket with a hoodie underneath it on. She pulls her Vans on and clips a leash onto Puff's collar before opening the door to her apartment and leading him out.

As she walks with Puff, she feels as if someone's watching her. _"C'mon Marti, stop being paranoid, you're safe here in Carlingford Ireland for Pete's sake"_ she scolds herself silently, but can't help peeking over her shoulder, only to see a man quickly duck behind a dumpster. Brown eyes widen as she increases her speed unnoticeably, clicking her tongue to the dog to pick up the pace. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the man jogging behind her.

"Miss Stark! Please I just want to chat!" Marti swings around, eyes glistening dangerously. "Who are you and how do you know of my relations to Mr. Stark?" Puff growls and places himself in front of Marti. The man in a suit took off his sunglasses, though Marti thought it was odd he was wearing them on a cloudy day. "Miss Stark, My name is Agent Coulson from S.H.E.I.L.D. Mr. Stark works with us very regularly, but just recently he asked us to help find his niece who has been missing for seven years after vanishing when she was only eight, we found you just days ago" Marti narrows her eyes.

"Why would my arrogant, pompous, block headed Uncle Stark want to find me huh? I bet you only want me for more testing!" she exclaims, her slender fingers curling into fists, her nails digging into her palms.

Agent Coulson puts his hands up in surrender. "Miss Stark, I assure you we have no reasons to hurt you, your uncle merely wanted to make sure you were safe" She snorts. "Yeah, my uncle, _Tony Stark_ actually wants to make sure his niece, whom he's met _once_ is fine, that's the biggest lie I've ever heard" Coulson looks carefully at Marti, not understanding why this girl is so hostile towards Stark.

"Miss Stark I assure you once more that we just want to bring you back to the US and help you readjust to living there" Marti relaxes slightly, sighing.

"You promise I won't get hurt?" she asks, her brown eyes showing her venerable side for a few seconds. Coulson softens slightly. "I swear on my life" Marti thinks this over for a second, and then grins. "You've got yourself a deal Agent Coulson"

"We better go back to your apartment and pack your bags, we leave as soon as you're ready" Marti nods and walks quickly back to her apartment and begins to pack.

"Tell me again why my uncle even cares enough to send someone out to the corners of the earth to try to find me? I'm not _that_ important" Marti asks while shoving socks into a bag.

"Classified." she rolls her eyes and grabs a blue hairbrush off the oak bedside table. and throwing it in with the rest of the mix.

"We'd better get moving." Coulson looks at the door, Marti opens her mouth to say something but before she can, a group of people burst through the door, all dressed in black, and one carrying a gun.

"Get down!" Coulson pushes her onto the floor and bullets rip through the bed where she had been sitting. Getting up quickly, Marti takes out the gunman with a quick elbow between the shoulder blades. (A/N: this works, trust me) She grabs the gun and quickly points it towards the rest of the people.

"I suggest you don't move." she says, a dangerous light in her eyes. They all put their hands on their heads.

"We need backup in here." Coulson speaks into a small device in his ear and several people in the same navy blue uniform file into the room. They tie the other people up and take them out, all within a few minutes.

"Miss Stark, the jet is this way." Coulson beckons her, and she puts down the gun and follows him out the door, Puff at her heels.


	3. Chapter Two

Authoress' Note: My good friend Shannon wrote the meeting scene!

Chapter Two: Back to the USA!

Marti nervously plays with her long hair, twirling it around her fingers and fiddling with the red ends. With a soft whine, Puff sets his head in Marti's lap, bringing her attention to the large dog. Chuckling, she runs her hands over his furry ears.

"Calm down, they're not going to hurt you" Coulson tries to calm the jumpy girl. In turn, Marti stares at Coulson with wide eyes.

"You _do_ realize the only reason I'm coming back at all is to make Uncle Stark to leave me alone? When he _finally_ realizes that I don't need him, I'm going back!" Marti sits back, crossing her arms. Puff growls in agreement.

"May I ask how you managed to live here for so long without being found, or why you vanished in the first place?" Marti breathes out shakily, clenching her hands so tightly her nails with chipped silver nail polish made her palms bleed.

"I was abducted and tortured until I was eleven and I got out of the place, that's it" she says shortly and puts her ear buds into her ears, falling into a light sleep.

Marti slowly wakes up from the tap on her shoulder. Looking up, she sees Coulson standing next to her. She pulls out her earbuds and stands up, dragging Puff along with her, Coulson brings her into a building with people all in some kind of uniform milling about.

"I thought I was going to be meeting my uncle?" Marti raises an eyebrow at Coulson.

"You are Miss Stark, but you're going to be meeting his team as well" A flash of suspicion crosses Marti's eyes but remembering Coulson's promise, she shakes it off. He leads her through twists and turns in hallways. Around her she sees people walking around all in the same dark navy blue uniforms. "This way Miss Stark," Coulson says indicating to a door. Marti nods and walks behind Coulson.

"That would also be mine!" Marti hears a young voice say. She see that Coulson lets out a patient sigh that also sounds like an annoyed one. She looks at Puff who wags his tail at her in response, the little wag makes her feel better and she walks in straight backed after Coulson.

"Avengers!" Coulson calls out. The talking ceases and a young slightly darker skinned girl clears her throat. "And Sportsmen," he says. There is the shuffle of some feet- "AND Pluperfect!" He says with slight annoyance. "I would like you all to meet Marti Stark." There was silence and Marti feels all of their eyes turn to her. She looks them all straight in the eyes but she feels a little awkward. Finally someone breaks the silence.

"Miss Stark," it was Steve Rogers commonly known as Captain America. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I know your uncle." Marti awkwardly shakes his hand and nods.

"I'm Agt. Barton," another one says stepping forward.

"Nice to meet you," Marti manages to say. She feels Puff move a little closer to her as if to protect her if anything went wrong.

"Agt. Romanoff," a red haired woman said stepping forward and offering Marti a hand. Marti shakes it and again remains silent.

"Dr. Robert Bruce Banner," another shorter man steps forward. He shakes her hand as well.

"Banner is only here for a week," Coulson puts in. "He is going through the usual check up on everything then he will be heading back to India. He will be the one doing your physical exam after you meet your uncle" Marti nods once again.

A short skinny girl steps forward. Her chestnut colored hair is put back in a tight bun and her light blue eyes show a mixture of humor and sympathy for the girl who has just been shoved into the midst of strangers. "I'm Agt. Virginia Pluperfect," she says kindly and much to Marti's relief didn't offer her a hand to shake. There is slight grunting.

"Ow!" She heard Natasha suddenly exclaim. "Shannon," she snaps in annoyance.

"I want to get a better look at the newbie!" A shrill, exaggerated voice replies.

A medium heighted girl steps forward. She has darker skin then the others and her large brown eyes seem to take in everything. Her black hair is worn loose and down to her hip. She folds her arms and looked Marti up and down. "I am Shannon Sportsmen. I am related to everyone in this room except for Rogers, Virginia and Hawkeye. Meaning that I am your cousin I would think…You are my cousin twice removed." She nods.

Marti blinks. "Um... Okay?" she turns to Coulson. "Where's my uncle?" Coulson sighs again.

"Mister Stark should be arriving soon, follow me" Marti nods to the Avengers, and Sportsmen and Pluperfect before following Coulson through more twists and turns before entering a room much like the first.

"Please sit down Miss Stark, your uncle will be with you shortly" Marti nods and sits down, Puff's head coming to rest in her lap.

"Marti?" Her breath hitches. Raising her head she looks her uncle in the eyes.

"Hey Uncle Stark."


	4. Chapter 3

Authoress' note: Um... I have no need of this note, it's just a waste of space, if anyone actually reads this, reply with "The 9th Doctor likes bananas"

Chapter three: Stark Tower.

Tony Stark moves towards in niece as if in a trance, sliding out of her seat, Marti nervously stands in front of her uncle for him to look her over. Taking in her short, willowy frame, pale skin and long hair.

"Hey Marti" he reaches out to hug her, she stiffens but slowly relaxes in his embrace. Puff, not liking the contact, growls to break them apart. Marti laughs and playfully shakes Puff by the scruff of his neck.

"Uncle Stark, this is Puff my dog" Puff wags at Tony, who in return nods to the dog.

"You've grown quite a bit" Marti nods. "It's been quite a while hasn't it?" She nods again, looking at her feet and feeling awkward about the whole exchange.

"OKAY JUST GET THE AWKWARD MOMENT OVER WITH!" Marti jumps and looks at Shannon who is standing in the doorway of the room.

"Shannon!" Natasha exclaims, drawing the girl away from the room.

"Quite a team you've got here" Marti mummers with amusement.

"They're... A unique bunch, Agt. Coulson told me to bring you this way..." Tony leads her into a room where Banner is sitting next to an exam table, Mart's breath catches but then she realizes that that it doesn't smell like a normal hospital exam room, it smells like vanilla, not antiseptic. Tony gives her a small smile and takes his leave.

"Hey Marti, you can sit down, I'm just going to do some simple exams" He started by listening to her heart, she sighs when he looks at her.

"Your heart rate is a lot faster than it should be, is anything bothering you?" she shakes her head.

"No this is my normal heart beat. I'm just….." She shrugs.

"Were you part of the avian testing program?" She sighs again and nods.

"How do you know about that?" She asks, tilting her head.

"I was asked to be part of that program but declined" Marti grins slightly.

"Miss Stark you have a clean bill of health" Tony comes in and beckons to her.

"C'mon" Marti nods and follows Tony out of the building and into his car.

 _*This is a time skip brought to you by Færies who skip the awkward car ride to Stark Tower*_

"Alright, you can have your pick of the rooms in here, I have to go meet Pepper and I'll be back soon. If you need anything ask JARVIS" Before Marti can ask who, or what JARVIS is, he was out the door. Sighing, she chooses a room and begins the small amount of un-packing she has to do.

Marti hears a muffled 'umph!' and then a high pitched voice demanding some sort of payment. She hear a door slam shut and all is quiet. Marti shrugs, thinking it is probably a client of Stark's. A few moments later there is a knock on the door. Puff growls, the hairs standing up on his neck. Marti calls out. "Come in?" The door is busted open.

"HI! I just wanted to say that you can't trust your uncle and that Pepper is a horrible witch who will probably hate you!" It's Shannon.

"Okay?" Marti replies not knowing if what she said about Pepper was true or not. There is no questioning about Stark of course.

"Your unkey Starky has gone to pick up Pepper now and I got a few green bawks," Shannon says licking her thumb and counting the bills. Marti picks out a few hundred and thousand bills.

"He gave that to you?" Marti asks astonished.

"Oh yeah! I ask he gives. Of course sometimes he needs a little prodding," Shannon says and sticks the money in her back jean skirt pocket. "There are a few things you should know about him before you get to comfortable. First off he is in deep debt. To me of course. I can't tell you why he is because that was part of the deal. But let's just say that I am more of a technical genius then he ever will be." Marti's still wondering why Shannon is in her room and why she's telling her all of this.

"Why exactly are you telling me this?" she asks as she pats Puff.

"Just some friendly advice from relative to relative. I've always wanted someone my own age. My older brother is so OLD that you could rightly say he may as well buy the farm." Shannon said in a matter of fact voice. "So I should probably gooooooooooo, Miz Pepper kind of hates me because of my..." she giggles. "Spiders." She jumps out of Marti's window just as the door opens.

"Were you talking to someone?" Tony sticks his head into Marti's room. She slowly nods, still fluffing the fur on Puff's neck.

"Umm, Shannon came in and talked with me for a little while..." Marti noticed her uncle visibly blanch, before grinning nervously.

"A-ah, so S-Shannon was t-talking to you?" She nods at the question.

"Yeah..." She trails off as she can see a small trickle of sweat drip down his face.

"So anyways! Come on out, Pepper wants to meet you" Slowly, Marti shuffles out of her room, the laces of her Vans dragging along behind her (A/N: I love Vans! Best shoe brand ever!)

"Hello, Marti I'm Pepper" Ignoring the hand held out to her, Marti keeps her hands as they are, one on Puff's back and the other in her hoodie pocket.

"Hi..." She says, the painful silence says it all.

"Well it's nice to meet you" Pepper forces a smile, letting her hand fall to her side.

"Are you hungry Marti?" She turns to Tony.

"You have no earthly idea of how much I can eat" Tony smiles.

"Try me"

 _*time skip to end of meal*_

"Oh... My... Gosh..." Pepper laughs at Tony's expression.

"I told you" Marti smirks.

"H-how did you do that? You're TINY" Puff barks merrily.

"I'm not... Well... You see..." Marti chokes on the words she can't speak.

"What?" Tony prods, leaving forward.

"Never mind, night uncle Stark!" Marti hops up, whistling to Puff as she dashes to her room and collides with the bed.

"Night Puff" she mutters, switching off the lights and falling asleep.

 _*YET ANOTHER TIME SKIP_ *

"Why does Coulson want me here?" Marti fumbles with Puff's leash, making sure he can't slip off of it.

"Miss Stark, please go into the room on the right, you dog will stay here" Coulson takes Puff's leash and confused, Marti walks into the blank room.

"Why do you want me in here-" Marti cuts herself off at the sound of a metal door clanging shut. Running over, she begins to pound on the door, panic seeping into her actions at the smell of antiseptic. _It smells just like The Institute..._ Marti shudders at the thought, her pounding becoming more frantic.

"Agt. Coulson! let me out!" She pleads, her vision beginning to go white from panic.

"You promised! You said no experiments!" she slides down the door, hyperventilating.

"You promised" she whispers, backing into a corner and letting her vision fade.


	5. Chapter 4

Authoress' Note: Blah... Um I like potatoes...

Chapter Four: Guilt.

"Let her out" Coulson says, feeling his chest tighten. Puff wines and scratches at the door, trying to get to his master.

"Agt. Coulson, know your place, we don't know _what_ she is, it's a simple examination, she won't get hurt" Fury turns to Coulson.

"Sir, I promised her no tests" Coulson wasn't used to the feeling of guilt welling up inside him at the sight of Marti backed into a corner.

"Get her out of there" Coulson speaks into his earpiece, walking out of the observation room and down the hall.

"Sir? You're not permitted to give that order..." Agt. Hill reports back.

"I don't really care at this moment Agt. Hill, we're traumatizing a little girl who's been to hell and back" He could feel Maria beginning to hesitate.

"Alright Coulson, I'll let you in" A small smile spreads across his face.

"Thank you Agt. Hill" He stands in front of the opening door, quickly striding in and kneeling in front of Marti.

"Miss Stark, please wake up" Marti opens her eyes and scrambles to her feet, pushing further into the corner.

"You said no tests..." her voice shakes as her fingers splay on the walls. Coulson stands up, but doesn't move closer.

"I wasn't aware that director Fury was going to lock you in here, I'm sorry Marti" Marti looks at him.

"A-aren't you g-going to hurt m-me?" Her voice cracks multiple times as she shakes violently.

"Why would I hurt you? I promise _no_ experiments" Marti slowly stops shaking, before she started to move forward, but her knees buckle and Coulson quickly supports her.

"Come on" he leads her out of the room into the observation room and sits her down. She breathes deeply. Puff trots up to her, curling his large body around her legs and resting his head on her hip.

"Hey buddy" she shakily pats him.

"Suarez!" Marti looks up to see Agt. Virginia Pluperfect walking backwards down the hall yelling at someone. The braces Virginia was wearing made her voice sound rather funny and would have made Marti smile if she wasn't so shaken up already. "Just you wait until I tell Rogers on you! He's gonna-" Agt. Pluperfect stops in front of Marti. She looked from the scared shaken up girl to Agt. Coulson.

Agt. Coulson steps forward. "Can I talk to you for a minute Pluperfect?" he says and he and Virginia took a few steps away from Marti. Marti scratches behind the ears of Puff and picked up a few words now and then as Coulson and Pluperfect conversed back and forth.

"Thanks," Coulson says clearly and pats Virginia on the back before they both came up to Marti. "Listen Miss Stark, I need to go do some work an talk to Fury about this, again I'm really sorry. Agt. Pluperfect here is going to stay with you for a while alright?"

Marti nods not really knowing what else to do. Coulson begins to walk away and just before he rounded the corner in the hallway he looks back one more time at Marti before disappearing.

Marti looks up at Agt. Pluperfect who was smiling kindly down at her. "Listen," she said but her braces made her pronounce the 'st' as 'sh'. "I'm really sorry about what happened none of us really knew, and Director Fury hadn't told anyone so-"

"Yeah I figured," Marti mumbles an there was a mixture of annoyance and sadness in her voice. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Come on," Agt. Pluperfect said.

"Where are we going?" Marti looks up.

"To get ice cream of course," Pluperfect winks. Her braces make all her 's's' sound like 'sh'.

"I'm not really hungry..."

"Yeah but this is Braums ice cream, and nothing beats them believe me."

"I don't know... can I take Puff with me?" she gestures to the dog.

Pluperfect shrugs. "Sure, we don't have to leave the building to get it, come on!" She pulls at Marti's hand a little.

Slightly annoyed but a bit interested Marti stands up with a slight sigh. "Okay."

Pluperfect leads her to the elevator at the end of the hall where all three of them enter it. Riding up to the 8th level the doors open and Marti is surprised at what she saw. The entire length of the room is like one huge school cafeteria food section, and lined against the other wall are small various fast food restaurants. In the center of the room are hundreds of chairs and tables. It was about two pm. and so there are very few S.H.I.E.L.D workers there.

"What kind would you like?" she asks. Marti only shrugs. "Two chocolates please and an order of chicken fingers too."

When their food was ready and paid for they sit down at one of the tables. "Don't tell Maria I'm doing this but-" Pluperfect tosses the chicken fingers on the floor for Puff to eat. A small smile tugs at the corners of Marti's mouth.

"Maria?"

"Agt. Hill," Pluperfect replies licking her cone.

"Oh her..."

"Listen again, I'm really sorry about what happened okay? I mean Maria is really a nice person and she's one of my best friends. She goes a lot by the book and can be very strict sometimes."

Marti looks at her cone idly. "How long will I be here?" she asks.

"I don't know," Pluperfect says honestly.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"I don't know," Pluperfect replies again but then very reassuringly. "But I can promise you this: No matter what happens, if you ever need help just let me know, and I'll see what I can do."

Marti smiles a little. "Thank you Agent Pl-"

"Please call me Virginia," she says kindly.

"Thank you Virginia."

"You feeling any better?"

"A little it's just..." Marti trails off.

"I know, you've been through a lot, and now your suddenly here, and your scared, I haven't been through anything anywhere near what has happened to you but I do know what it's like to be suddenly taken somewhere else and just put there."

Something pulled at Marti. "Do you!?" she snaps, feeling angry, confused, and hurt. "Do you really know what it feels like to be suddenly kidnapped, taken away from your family, and some strangers force you to go through so many long and painful experiments!?"

Virginia blinks, surprised at Marti's sudden outburst. Puff looks up and growls a little.

"I'm sorry," Marti sits down again. "I'm just tired and confused." she looks up at Virginia. "Do you know if I will truly ever be safe here?"

"I can't promise you that either Marti, a life in S.H.E.I.L.D is anything but ordinary."

Marti snorts. "I can tell" at the sound of something breaking, both girls turn around to see Tony bursting through the window.

"What did they do to you Marti?" he checks her over gently, while Virginia stands to the side awkwardly.

"I'm fine uncle Stark, Virginia and I were just having some time to get to know each other a little better, calm down, geeze." She pulls out of Tony's grasp and turns to Virginia.

"Thanks for the ice cream, and the chat. It really was a help" she grins before being pulled down the hall and into a room with Fury by Tony.

"What are you Miss Stark?" Marti takes a seat. Crossing her arms and glaring at Fury.

"Why should I tell you? After all, you tried to keep me _contained_ " Marti's voice is as cold as ice, frost begins to creep up the table, Fury and Tony both lean back in their seats.

"We were just trying to protect you! As well as everyone else" Fury explains and the frost begins to harden into ice. Marti's eyes narrow.

"So sealing me into a room is _protecting_ me?!" Marti exclaims jumping up and the ice shatters, shards going everywhere. She sighs and sits down, rubbing her temples. Then begins speaking softly.

"I'm ninety eight percent human... two percent _avian_ , my bones are light and thin, my lungs are bigger and my heart is more efficient, I weigh around seventy five pounds and stand five feet two inches in height. My wing span is fifteen feet" Marti shrugs off her jacket and slowly spreads her wings, rolling her shoulders to get the stiffness out.

"I was infused with blue bird DNA, that is the reason my wings are blue" All Fury and Tony could do was stare.

"I am EX 174"


End file.
